Hammel and Edre Wikia
Hammel Hammel Over five thousand years ago the worlds Sonne and Mond (Edre) were one world named Hammel. Hammel was a world of wonder as several races lived side by side bettering themselves both physically and spiritually. Among these races the Mensch, Elfin, and Zwerge stood above all other races. These three ruled equally over the land but separate kingdoms. Zwerge were the builders of the world but started as the Maden Gift (maggot venom). It wasn't till they ate the dead carcass of the demigod Ymir did they understand reason, and acquire knowledge. In their legend it was said that Schmied the god of smiths, labor and creation found them carelessly playing in the corpse of Ymir. Schmied took them in and taught them mining, smelting, crafting. Even with though they were respected among their peers without judgment the Zwerge still felt undermined. The Orion the Zwerge left them deformed at best. Wide eyed creatures allowed them to see in the dark. Unable to grow hair the Zwerge built armor with varies animal hairs inlaid to mimic real hair even going to extremes of having them decerated . It was under heard of to see a Zwerge outside of this armor. Mensch were strong stout creatures standing roughly 5,6~6,3. Building their culture on pride and honor the Mensch indulged in creating grand cities of both wood and stone. They were not like the other races for they did not master a ability that stood out like the other main races. Their origins are unknown but there is a rough recorded history of a war that was fought between the gods by the Zwerge. Interesting enough It is the only record of the gods coming to Hammel and protecting their creation. It is believed during this time that the gods created the Mensch to fight in this war. A race able to learn enough to live without a god watching over them, and fertile to replenish the war. It should be noted it is during this war it is believed Ymir was slan, and the Zwerge were found. The Elfen were the last race to be born into the world. Believing themselves to be perfection of the gods. Most Elfen stood between 5,9 and 6,0 with a slender build. Their pale skin and platinum hair made them stand apart from all other races. Record states their crafts were of the highest quality. As a Elfen entered adulthood they were given the task of choosing the path to follow for the rest of their lives. Writer, inventor, chef, soldier anything would be except able as long as they never strayed from the goal. They were the creators of grand libraries, chapels, music, and the creators of "Geist" later known as magic. It is written that the Elfen, Zwerge, and Mensch fought in many wars together against many creatures created by the gods in that first war. Chapter Classes Chapter Classes Groups Encountered Cultist of the Torch People Encountered Russle GlitterStone The Torch Master The Five Generals Of The Chapter The Five Generals Locations ~Runic Valegate Summercoast Eastmoor Wolf Castle Player Characters Alive MIA Druzos- MIA Thomas Edric Quill "7 Finger Tom" -MIA Fulgrim the heraldric shield- MIA Nido the crusher- MIA Silba- MIA Ermac- MIA Ralph Salvator- MIA KIA Kruuls- Dead Gurg- Dead Welcome to the Hammel Wikia D&D Game that takes place in the land of Hammel And Edre Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Chapter Classes